Alone And Pregnant
by jrews
Summary: Cat Valentine and Jade West both friends find themselves pregnant. they both battle with self harm and Abuse issues. when they have no one but themselves how will they both raise children and what happened to their future babies fathers.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

It has been a whole year since Caterina Valentine and Jadelyn West had graduated from Hollywood Arts High School. A lot of things had changed with the two girls but one thing had stayed the same…. Their friendship. Cat and Jade met each other at the age of four. Both girls had grown up in the same neighbour- hood, and attended the same primary school. For Year 8 they went to Hollywood Arts and met Beck, Andre, Robbie and Tori. Cat and Jade had always stuck together through everything that life threw at them. That's what made them so close they understood each other. Half the time the gang wondered why Cat was so dump. But Jade knew that Cat was hiding the fact that she was getting bullied/abused. The gang wondered why jade was always so mean. This was because she was the only one that knew that Cat was being Abuse and Bullied and it was her way of dealing with it. Cat understood this. But little did they knew what was going to happen after the left, Hollywood Arts.


	2. Author notess

Author notessss

I have no idea what I am doing with this storyyy. I have read heaps of stories on here and wanted to make one too. Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies I found would be the easiest to write about because I know them! They are amazing people and I'm so grateful for everything they have done for me. I know where I would like to take this story. having cat and jade living together with their babies!

Review guys and tell me what you think!

Im on kik… my kik username is : jrews

Kik me guys!


	3. Chapter 2- Cat's secret is out

Chapter 2 – Cat's Secret Is Out

**I have to take you back to the start otherwise its might not make sense! Sorry guys**

**Jade xx**

One year earlier (final year of Hollywood Arts)

Jade's prov

As I walk down the hallway towards my locker I have this feeling come across me. "Something is not right", I say to myself. I stand there still as I can be trying to think of what it could be. Why is it so quiet, this could only meant one thing….. Where is Cat? Caterina Valentine is my best friend. Most people don't know why I'm so nice to her, but it makes sense to me. She is the only real person that gets me. Yes Beck trys to understand but really only cat does. I have to find Cat right now… I pull out my phone and send her a message:

**CATTTTT where are you? You're going to miss first class! xx –J**

I put my phone back into my pocket and slowly walk to class hoping to find Cat there. I walk into class to see no cat. Then I feel something vibrate in my pocket. My phone…. I pull out my phone to see a text from Cat. It read:

**Not coming into today **

It sounded cold and nothing like the happy, crazy Caterina that I normally knew. I stand up in my seat, and get ready to leave. Something isn't right with Cat and I'm going to find out what.

"Where do you think you are going, Jade?" Mr. Sikowitz asks.

"I have to go and do something", Jade replied running out of class.

She gets in her car and starts it up ready to drive to Cat's house.

Cat's prov

I'm laying there in bed, with my favourite pocket knife in my hand. I have already cut my wrist twice this morning. My mom left about 5 years ago when my big brother went into the special hospital. It left just me and my dad. My dad sometimes hits and punches me in the face or tummy areas. So this morning rather than facing him I stayed in my bed pretending to be asleep. That's when I had received the message from Jade asking me where I was. I couldn't tell her that I was at home crying and cutting my wrists I just couldn't tell her the truth. I told Jade everything except that I got hit and that I self harm. Something inside of me would not let me tell her no matter how bad it got sometimes.

Suddenly I heard a car pull up out front. I was too weak to pull myself out of bed to get breakfast not to mention to see who just got out of their car and was walking up my front drive. I hear a knock at the door and I start freaking. What if it's my dad back and he's back to check if I am at school? What if he gets mad at me for not going? Maybe I should have just applied make up this morning and gone to school with Jade like I have for the past 5 years.

"Cat" I hear. "Is everything alright?"

It's Jade.

"Go away Jade and do not enter the house", I warn her.

Jade's prov

Did I just hear Cat to tell me to go away! I ask myself. Something can't be right here. I slowly turn the door handle and step inside.

"Cat" I ask again "where abouts are you?"

"Do not come up the stairs" warns Cat again.

Oh Cat she could actually be so dump at times. Whenever you tell someone not to do something they are going to do it. That's my Cat, I say to myself.

I walked up the steps and to the end of the hallway to her bedroom. Her bedroom door is closed. So I place me hand on the door take a deep breath and open it. I look around her room; her room is so pink and girly. I see a small lump under the sheets of her bed.

"Cat" I say. "I know you're in bed, I can see you!"

"Nooooo", Cat says.

Why does she always have to be so difficult, I think to myself. She's like a little kid not wanting to leave the candy shop. But I still love her.

"Cat", I asked pulling back the sheets.

Once the sheets are pulled back to her thighs I stand there staring at her. I can't believe what I see with my eyes.

"What happened to your face" I asked.

"My dad got a little mad. It's not as bad this time", cat replies with a sigh.

"This time?" I asked "How many times has it happened?"

"For the past 5 years on and off. I didn't want to say anything because it has only ever been a hit or a punch nothing to serious", Cat replies.

As cat looks down at her wrist, I follow her stare. I look at her wrist then I see her other hand holding the pocket knife.

"You did not?" I asked.

"Ummm it helps me feel better", she replied.

"Why did you never tell me any of this?" I asked her.

"I didn't want you to be upset and worry about me. You know that I get bullied and with my Dad's abuse on top of that, I couldn't handle it. Self harm was what released my body from the pressure that was going on." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Cat you know you can always tell me anything", I say.

"I know I can, Jade you're like my sister", I hear cat say.

"You ARE my sister", I tell her. "Come on you're not staying here a minute longer you are coming back to my house and living with me little sister".

I help Cat pack up her things and drive her to my house.


	4. Chapter 3- Cats moves in

Chapter 3 – Cat moves in

Cat's prov

It has been 3 months now since I moved in with Jade. I am not cutting myself anymore, just for Jade. Every night we sit down and have our sister talk. During our sister talk we talk about things that we are feeling or things that have happened to us that day. It really helps me when I find that one person that listens to everything. I have loved ever moment living here. I don't have to worry about my dad anymore, seeing has he has been looked away for life. According to my mom my did hit her as well and that's why they moved out. They never to bothered to take me, but hey I have all the family I need, Jade.

'So…', I asked Jade.

'So…..what', Jade replies.

'Oh I love that song', I say jumping up and down. And start to sing the song.

'CATTTTT', Jade says trying to get my attention back to her.

'Whatty?' I ask.

'What's the so….. For?' Jade asks.

'Oh how's you and Beck going?'I ask her.

'Oh…. You know…..good… I guess, but he has changed so much recently. And there's a really big change coming and I don't know if I can stay with him long enough for him to find out', Jade replies.

'What type of change?' I ask her looking confused.

'Cat there's something I need to tell you…..' Jade says.

'Yeah' I say.

'Cat…. I'm pregnant! Its Becks baby and he told me he never wants kids,' Jade replies.

**So Sorry cause it is a short chapter I will update as much as I can. And sorry that it's all from Cat's point of view I thought it would be best to see how she reacts when she finds out jade it pregnant. Don't worry Jade's prov coming in next chapter. REVIEW PEOPLESSSS! If you have kik, kik me at jrews.**

**Love Jadelyn (Jade) xx**


	5. Chapter 4 - Jade's Pregnant

Chapter 4 – Jade's Pregnant

**Jade's Prov**

I just told Cat that I'm pregnant and she still has the same surprised look on her face. She hasn't even said anything, she's just standing there with her mouth open.

'Cat I'm having a baby', I say again.

'He doesn't want kids ever', Cat says trying to get her head around everything.

'Nope, don't let it bother you it doesn't me', I reply.

'Kay Kay', Cat says.

'Cat, listen, I am having this baby, and if beck doesn't want to be part of it then that's his lost', I say looking at a worried Cat.

'Kay Kay, and you'll have me too to help out', Cat replies with a giggle.

'Thanks Kitty', I say. 'Wouldn't it be weird if we were pregnant at the same time'!

'Nooooo I don't wanna get fat', Cat says with a worried look on her face.

**Cat's Prov**

Jade just said that it would be weird if we're pregnant at the same. I may not have told her about Robbie raping me. I can't tell her, she will kill him. I may not even be pregnant he may have been the sweet boy he always was and used protection. We were both drunk. I need to tell Jade… maybe tomorrow….or the next day. What if I am pregnant.

**Jade's Prov**

It makes me wonder sometimes about Cat and what she gets up too. I have only seen her drunk that one time and that was only after Beck's party when he got me pregnant. She left with Robbie, I don't trust that kid, and he always carries around that puppet. Since I broke up with Beck it's just been me and Cat. But suddenly Cat has started acting weird and its only been since I started talking about me being pregnant.

**Sorry it has taken sooo long to write this. I need your reviews to keep me posting … and to see if**

**Cats is pregnant**

**What happened between Cat and Robbie the night of Becks party**

**The gender of Jade's baby**

**And a bunch of other stuff to come. **

**Jade xx**


	6. Chapter 5- jade gets cat to talk

Chapter 5 – Jade gets Cat to talk

**Jade's Prov**

I have to find out what is wrong with Cat!

'We need to talk', I said as I sit down next to Cat.

'What about is everything alright with you?' asks Cat with a worried look on her face.

'Everything with me is fine, it's not me that I'm worrying about', I say.

'Then who?' asks Cat looking surprised.

'You, Kitty!' I say.

'Oh', was all that Cat could get out of her mouth.

'I need to know what happened the night of Beck's party…. After I went into his RV', I say to Cat.

Cat just sits there and looks down at her tummy.

'Cattttttt', I questioned.

' Whatty', Cat replies.

'What happened between you and Robbie after Beck's party?' I ask again.

'We were drunk…..' replies Cat.

'I know you were drunk but what happened? You have been quiet ever since that night, 2 weeks back', I ask.

'Okay fine I spill, Robbie raped me that night. I kept saying no but he would listen', Cat says.

Without saying a word I stand up, grab my keys, get in my car and leave my house.

**Cat's Prov**

I just told Jade about Robbie and she got in her car and left. She didn't look happy, when she grabbed her keys. I bet she's gone to find Robbie. I don't what her to hurt him.

**WHERE ARE YOU JADEYY x – C**

I send to her. That must have been the 10th message now. I curl up I and ball and start to cry. I know I promised Jade I would never cut again but I have to right now. I crawl to Jade scissor draw and find that scissors from the Scissoring. I open them up and deeply move it across my wrist.

**Jade's Prov**

I just got another message from Cat. I should have stayed with her, but I have to fix this bastard. How dare he rape her? I pull up out the front of Robbie house and push open the front door.

'I know you're home Robbie, your car is in the driveway' , I scream.

I hear a faint noise coming from his room.

'Get out here right now Robbie', I continue to scream.

I see Robbie appear from the first door on the right, he walks quickly towards me.

'Hiya Jade' he says.

'Don't you ever do that again', I say straight to the point.

'Do what?' he asks.

'Don't you remember what you did to Cat after Beck's party?' I ask.

'Yes I remember slightly. I raped her and she was good', he replies.

'You sick bastard, to do that to a little girl', I say and punch him across the face.

I leave him lying on the ground and start to drive back to my house. I reach my house and open the front door. I hear faint crying coming from Cat's room.

'Cat, I say walking to her room.

I open the door, and my eyes widen. Cat is lying on the floor covered in blood. Her wrist and thighs have about 100 cuts on them. I fall to my knees. Cat is lying there with her eyes closed with tears streaming out of her eyes. She looks like she is unconscious. I pull out my phone and call for an ambulance.

'Hey I need an ambulance please', I say.

'What's happened', a lady on the other end says.

'I came home to my best friend trying to kill her she's covered in blood and looks unconscious.' I say.

'I'm sending an ambulance right now, what's your address?' asks the lady.

'1738 Oakford Drive, Beverly Hills' I say.

'And what's your best friend's name?' asks the lady.

'Caterina "Cat" Valentine' I say.

'Can you stay on the phone to me until the ambulance arrives, I'll help you' she says.

'Sure okay', I agree.

'Now can you find Cat's pulse?' asks the lady.

'No I can't find it, but I can hear the ambulance' I say to the lady.

'Okay I'll let you go then' says the lady.

'Thanks' I say.

I hung up the phone and rush down stairs and outside to meet the ambulance officers. They follow me up to Cats room. They ever so softly pick her up and put her on the stretcher and wheels her down the stairs. I look at the puddle of blood on the floor and cry. I pull out my phone as I get in the ambulance and texts Beck.

**Something horrible has happened to Cat. Can you meet me at the Hospital, I need you support. X**

**- J**

I push send as the ambulance starts moving for the hospital.

**Emotional chapter this one! I started to cry writing it. more to come.**

**REVIEWWWW**

**Jade xx**


	7. Chapter 6 - Cat in Hospital

Chapter 6 – Cat in Hospital

**Jade's Pov**

It has been 5 mins since we reached the hospital, and now I am being told to stay here all by myself because I can't go with Cat. Stupid people I want to be with my best friend don't they understand, I thought to myself. I sit down on a seat in the hallway and begin to cry. A nurse comes and sits down next to me.

'Hey love, I'm Mary', said the nurse.

'I'm Jade', I reply.

'Your Caterina's friend, right?' asked the nurse.

'Yes, is she going to be alright?' I ask.

'Yes, looks like it. But I need you to tell me what happened?' the nurse asked.

'Well, I got pregnant at my boyfriend's party. While this was happening Cat and this rotten guy Robbie left together, and I didn't think much of it at the time. Cat had been acting really weird so today I questioned her about it. She also had never told me what happened after Beck's party. Cat had said that after Beck's party she got raped by Robbie. She said that she kept saying no and he when ahead with it. So I left Cat and when to his place to sort him out. He said that Cat was good in bed so I punched him. I drove back to my house and found Cat laying there in blood.' I replied.

'So there's a chance that she might be pregnant?' asked the nurse.

'Yes,' I say.

'This makes the problem a lot worst,' says the nurse as she stands and walks to Cat's door.

'Where are you going?' I ask.

'I have to tell the doctor… but it looks like you have some company', she says pointing behind me.

I turn around in my chair to see Tori, Andre and Beck standing there.

'We heard that happened to Cat and we heard you tell the nurse', beck says walking off.

I sit there and continue to cry. Andre and Tori come up and hug me, one on each side. I turn to Andre.

'Could you go and speak to Beck?' I asked.

'Sure thing Jade', replies Andre and he gets up and walks towards Beck.

Suddenly the nurse comes back out.

'Jade, Cat is awake you can go in and see her,' the nurse says.

'Thanks Mary,' I say.

I look at Tori.

'You go in and talk to Cat alone we will wait here', Tori says.

'Thanks Tori', I reply.

I walk in through the doors into Cats room.

**Cat's Pov**

I'm laying on a bed with machines hooked up to me. I have bandages covering my arms and my legs to my knees. I try to move but the machine stops me from doing so. I see Jade walk through the doors, she has a worried look on her face.

'Jadeyy,' I say.

'Hey baby girl', Jade replies.

Cat smiles.

'Did the doctor tell you what happened?' Jade asked.

'Yes and to add to it I'm pregnant too', I say with a sigh.

'Congrats kitty, we are now pregnant at the same time', Jade says.

**A bit of a cliff hanger I'm sorry. Ill update again soon ! **

**Jade xx**


	8. Chapter 7 - problems Arise

Chapter 7 - Problems Arise

Jade's Pov

I have been sitting with Cat for the past 2 hours, when Tori walked in.

'You really need to talk with Beck, I don't mind sitting with Cat why you do', asked Tori.

'Yeah you really need to sort things out', Cat says.

'Okay I guess I could', I reply.

'Good luck Jadeyy', says Cat.

I stand up from the chair beside Cat's Bed, and walk towards the door. I take a deep breath and opened the door and stepped out, into the hallway. I see Beck sitting there and I walk towards him.

'We need to talk', I say.

'Okay lets go for a walk' replies Beck.

We walk outside in silence. We find a park bench outside of the hospital.

'What's up?' asks Beck.

'You know what's up', I replied

'Yeah but your point', said Beck in a cold tone.

'You got me pregnant!' I yelled at him.

'I know I can't do this anymore we are over!' Beck yelled back.

I stand up and ran back into the hospital.

'You knew I never wanted kids,' Beck yelled at me as I ran into the hospital.

I had tears running down my face when I got back to Cat's room. I stand at Cat's door trying to control myself and then opened the door.

'Doctor says I can go home… Jade what happened?' asked Cat.

'When can you go home?' I asked.

'Today…. Well now', replied Cat.

'Great I'll pack up your things', I say.

'Okay we will talk when we get home then', replies Cat.

Within 10 mins I had Cat's bags packed and her paper work filled out. We drove back home and I got her settled back in.

'Now we need to talk!' Cat tells me.

**Short chapter ik I'm sorry. And sorry that it's all from Jade pov ! REVIEWWW !**

**Jade xx**


End file.
